


Bossy Son Of A Bitch

by anemic_cinema



Category: Insidious (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Some Humor, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker is a bossy bottom, but Specs likes it that way. Even when it's a little annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bossy Son Of A Bitch

“Why do I have to be on all fours?”

Tucker looked back at Specs, who just sighed. It was always like this, whether they were in the field or in bed. Tucker just had to question everything he asked of him, and always had to make snotty remarks.

“I asked you to get in that position because it's the easiest one.” Specs patted the bearded man's rump, which was looking rather magnificent all stuck up in the air. It was enough to prevent Specs from getting annoyed. 

“Who says I want it easy?” Tucker sat up, his ass resting on his heels.

“Come on man, if you want me to eat your ass you're gonna have to be in a position where I can actually get at it.” Specs kept stroking the other man's ass, hoping it would convince him. No such luck.

“How about I lay down on the bed and you kneel on the floor?”

Specs squeezed the plump cheeks in front of him. “That's murder on my knees, c'mon babe.” The other man just handed him a pillow. When he got an idea in his head, he didn't let go. 

“You are one stubborn, bossy, son of a-” Tucker sat up, turned around, and kissed him. Specs decided that it wasn't so bad to indulge his boyfriend once again. His lips felt so good, and that ass of his was so inviting. He liked how it was covered in dark fluffy hair. It made touching it so fun.

Tucker laid down on his back, his legs bent and his feet on the edge of the mattress. Specs placed the pillow on the floor by it, and knelt down. 

“Atta boy.” 

Specs looked up. “Keep it up and you're not gonna get any.” Tucker laughed at what they both knew to be an empty threat. The kneeling man held his ass cheeks apart and buried his face in the crack. His tongue lapped up and down it, stopping only when he nuzzled and kissed his way up to Tucker's sack.

“Fuck.” The bearded man squirmed as Specs gently tugged at the skin of his sac with his lips before sucking at it. “That's good.”

The only time Tucker ever got so praiseful was when they were doing stuff like this. When they were working it was a completely different affair. Nothing but snarky and sarcastic remarks and jabs, which Specs responded to in kind, so he wasn't totally innocent either. But when they were in bed, Tucker could get almost sweet. At least when he wasn't being the bossiest bottom Specs had ever dealt with. 

Tucker let out a little grunt when Specs pressed his tongue in sloppy circles around his hole. He got louder when the kneeling man pressed his lips against it and sucked at it a little as his tongue flicked across it and then pushed in. The bearded man had to grab hold of the backs of his thighs to keep his legs up and spread open. 

Specs turned his mouth away from the now twitching hole to nibble and kiss at his ass cheeks, avoiding the spots with ingrown hair and acne. Tucker was pretty goddamn imperfect. His diet was bizarre, his attitude could be nasty, and his body was not the kind you saw in Abercrombie & Fitch ads. Specs loved all of it, even when they would bicker and snap at each other. He couldn't think of anyone else that he loved or wanted half as much. He'd tried telling Tucker that once, but the bearded man had rolled his eyes like it was sentimental bullshit. Although after that he'd started holding Specs's hand in public. 

“You gonna stick it in me or what?” Tucker raised his head to look at the man between his legs. Romance was not high on the priority list tonight it looked like.

With a slurping kiss to his hole, Specs rose up, his knees creaking a little. “Condoms. Lube.” He demanded, and Tucker reached over to where he'd left them on the bed and handed them over. 

“You ready to get your world rocked?” Specs grinned as he rolled the condom down his cock and slicked it up with lube. 

Tucker grinned. “Does that mean you got someone else to cover for you after your usual five minutes?” The other man gave him a look that made it clear that that was taking it a little too far. “Sorry. Yes, I'm ready for my totally perfect boyfriend to rock my world from the ass up.”

“Damn right.” Specs grumbled and pushed his cock in slow and easy. “Fuck! You feel so good.” The previous jab was forgotten, and all Specs could do was laugh with pleasure as he slowly moved inside of Tucker. 

“Take your glasses off.” Tucker puffed out before letting out a little yelp. Specs really knew how to hit all the right spots. 

“I can't! I can't see without them.” Specs protested. 

“But you look so hot without them. Especially when you're fucking me.” Tucker rolled his hips, pushing back onto his boyfriend's cock. Off came the glasses. Specs tossed them on the bed, grabbed the supine man's legs, and did exactly as he promised. He couldn't see too well, but it sure sounded like he was rocking Tucker's world. 

“Fuck, fuck! FUCK! Jesus Christ, don't take it easy on me.” Tucker gave up on trying to move his hips to meet the other man's thrusts, and let Specs take over as he stroked his own cock.

“Little to the left, no your left, oh God that's good. No, wait, thrust up.” Even though he was letting Specs do the hard work, he was still gonna tell him how he should do it. Specs accepted it as just how it was between them. If it meant they were gonna have amazing sex, it was a small price to pay. 

“Gonna...FUCK!” The bearded man finally shut up as he came, going limp on the bed with a sigh. Specs panted and worked his way up to coming, filling the condom and trying not to collapse until he could tie it off. He'd made the mistake of not doing that once. Once. After the mess it had made, he'd learned his lesson.

“Damn.” Tucker laughed. “You really did rock my goddamn world. I think I saw stars and shit.”

Specs just collapsed on top of him, clambering onto the bed so he could straddle the other man's hips. He sighed contentedly, snuggling down on top of Tucker. His pudge felt good and comfy, if a little sweaty. “Love you.”

Tucker kissed Specs forehead. “Ditto.” 

Specs looked up as him. “What the hell? 'Ditto?!' How about: 'I love you too my dearest, darlingest boyfriend?'”

Tucker considered it for a second. “Nah.”

“You-YOU!” Specs formed his hands into claws and went for the bearded man's armpits. That was his vulnerable spot. He bucked and wiggled underneath him until he managed to get Specs off of him and onto his back on the bed. The crunching sound that it made them both pause.

“Oh shit, were those your...”

Specs reached under his back and winced. “Yeah. Can you go get my backup pair from the bathroom?”

Tucker got up with impressive speed and returned with a pair of wire frame glasses. The prescription was a little old, and the style was not Specs's usual, but it was better than nothing.

“Sorry hon. I'll repair them.” The bearded man looked abashed for once.

“You better. I look like a dork with this pair.” Specs sat up and examined the damage. One of the stems had broken in half, and a lens had popped out. Tucker probably could fix them easy enough.

“I dunno, they're kinda cute on you.” Tucker ruffled the other man's hair before going in for a kiss.

Well, they didn't have to be fixed right away.


End file.
